Typically, fire-rated poke-through fittings provide a floor receptacle for electrical outlets and/or for telecommunication access. Generally, these poke-through fittings are mounted in a core-drilled, three inch diameter hole, which is commonly formed in a concrete floor.
Due to the three inch diameter of the bore used for the typical poke-through fittings, the size of the typical fitting is inherently constrained, especially if it is desired to keep the fitting as close to the floor as possible, i.e., if it is desired to keep the fitting relatively flat with a low profile. Recently, the consistently increasing need for additional electrical outlets and telecommunication access at each workstation has made the prior art fittings deficient due to the limited number of electrical outlets and the limited amount of telecommunication access. This is especially true when a low profile, but easily accessible fitting is desired.
Examples of prior art fittings are disclosed in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,643 to Castellani et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,724 to Shine; U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,491 to Bowman; U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,434 to Wuertz et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,930 to Wuertz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,278 to Wuertz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,128 to Wuertz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,131 to Wuertz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,594 to Wuertz; U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,204 to Wuertz; U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,416 to Goodsell; U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,835 to Ehrenfels; U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,103 to Wuertz; U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,790 to Spencer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,668 to Payne; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,266 to Sanner, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.